Mock Election Republican Party
The Mock Election Republican Party is one of the three major MEC Political Parties. During the beginning of the MEC elections, it had a commanding majority in voter registration, and won presidential elections relatively easily. Japheth Hilton, the first President, brought along a large group of Christian Conservative Republicans (called Hiltonites) which gave them a massive majority in the registration poll (about 75%). They continued this dominance well into the first four seasons of MEC. When the first congressional elections came by, however, the Democrats had closed the gap. A series of scandals and a lackluster field of Republican candidates, especially in the Senate races, prompted massive losses to the Democrats, wherein they ended up with just 1 seat in the Senate and none in the House, along with losing the presidency by a massive margin. However, during the second House of Representatives elections held in October, the party recouped its losses. It fielded qualified candidates who were able to attract independents and moderate Democrats who were alienated by the Democrat's internal dispute about president Kelvin Hawthorne and flipped sides, leading to massive gains for the Republicans, and giving them control of the House of Representatives (Nicasio, then the sole Libertarian House member, caucused with the GOP.) In the November House Elections, the GOP retained control of the House. Tim Taft, a Libertarian, was elected in the newest district, D7, and caucused with the Republicans, and along with Nicasio, gave the Republicans a 5-2 majority. In the December 2017 House elections, the House swung back to the Democrats with a 5-2 majority due to low Republican turnout. The GOP hadn't taken a majority in either chamber of Congress from then until the March 2018 Senate elections when they picked up several seats, taking a surprising 4-2 majority with the help of Libertarian Landen Shuey who caucused with them. Presidential Candidates Season 1 * Tim Taft (Withdrew) * Caleb Andrew (Withdrew) * Japheth Hilton (Nominee) Season 2 * Tim Taft (Nominee, withdrew) Season 3 * Ethan Kelly (Nominee, winner) * Tim Taft (Defeated) * Note: Taft actually won the Republican Primary but due to voter fraud accounts by Ethan Kelly and Cruxana Opius, Taft was never declared the winner and consequently Ethan Kelly became the nominee. Season 8 * Caleb Caron (Nominee) * Thomas Tarter (Withdrew) * Caleb Andrew (Withdrew to run for house) * Christian Louthan (Withdrew) Season 9 * Caleb Caron (Defeated) * Thomas Tarter (Withdrew) * Rouge The Bat (Did not gain ballot access) * Fernando (Withdrew) * Adam Evans (Nominee) Season 11 * Jon S Überfeld (Nominee, winner) * Stephen Bryant (Defeated) * Dylan Short (Withdrew) Season 12 * Jon S Überfeld (Nominee, winner) * Maleek Diaz (Defeated) * Rouge Thing (Defeated) Season 13 * Max Finland (Withdrew) * pearsforlife 12 (aka James Mitchell) (Withdrew) * Louis Allen (Withdrew) * JP Cenzo (Withdrew) * Caleb Andrew (Withdrew) * Adam Evans (Nominee) * Domenic Hoxholli (Defeated) * Maleek Diaz (Withdrew) * JackM Vlogs (Withdrew) * Joshua Huntington (Withdrew) Season 14 * Max Finland Category:Parties